


a little wicked (that's what i am)

by johannes_cabal



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/johannes_cabal
Summary: Jiwon gets a call at 2am.





	a little wicked (that's what i am)

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at a plot twisty thing.  
> also happy halloween in advance again, i love dark themes as you can see.  
> i blame jiwon's excellent [airport fashion](https://twitter.com/1kyne_2724/status/1054988812101869568).

Jiwon gets the call at 2am, while he’s sitting at a _pojangmacha_ , with only plates of rice cakes and blood sausage for company.

His hands were smooth, interestingly uncharacteristic considering the rough nature of his work. But his mentor did tell him he needs to have basic dignity, to be a gentleman, to at least have manners even when blood is shed. After all, that’s where the money comes in.

“You’re awake, I hope,” the familiar gruff tone of his handler flowed through the receiver. “Of course, sir,” he replies, tone curt, but still polite enough that he wouldn’t get his ear chewed off for being insubordinate. He’d learnt to discard his emotions long ago; in his line of work, he learned that emotions were but another tool in his expansive arsenal to get what he wanted and needed.

“Good,” the handler grunted. Jiwon could tell that the years were catching up to his handler. From his tone it sounded like his bad leg was giving him trouble, the result of a chase gone wrong several years ago in Rio, amidst the hectic festivities of the Day of the Dead. Jiwon wasn’t sure if he should toe the line a little, and his handler did know him from when he was recruited in his boyhood.

“ _Hyungnim_ —your leg—” his voice briefly creaked, “—Forget it,” but the older man shoved Jiwon’s inquiry of his condition aside. Jiwon knew better than to probe further, because the last thing he needed was another lecture, which would eat into his precious time to plan and act for this job.

“Where to?” Jiwon asked, reverting to his cold tone.

“Mexico,” the handler replied, a smile in his voice. “An old score to settle.”

“How much?”

“Cartel honcho's hoarding crystal like bees to honey, enough to fit a warehouse.” Jiwon smiled. That would make him and the others very rich men, if he could successfully take him out.

“But you know I have to go—”

“A better cover than anything. You’re hiding in plain sight, sonny,” the handler reminded him. Jiwon’s day job was very risky, but he and his compatriots found that it made an excellent cover. Hiding in plain sight was bloody genius, because who would expect TV’s golden boy Eun Jiwon to be earning blood money? He was good. Damned good.

“I don’t have a guarantee of a free day.”

“We’ll arrange that.” Jiwon could hear the creaking as his handler leaned back into his chair. “We’ll make it work. We always do.”

“Alright,” Jiwon sighed, downing the last of his soju glass. “I’ll contact you again when I touch down.”

The receiver clicked and Jiwon tossed the cheap-looking phone into the bin. Time to get to work, he thought, feeling the adrenaline slowly seep in as he walked home.

 

Morning came, and it was time for Jiwon to go to work, in multiple senses of the word.

“You’re early, hyung,” his manager Dohyung said in surprise. “It’s a long flight, and there are a few seniors there, I don’t want to be rude,” Jiwon shrugged.

“Alright then,” Dohyung replied without question, before getting Jiwon to have his hair and makeup done.

His getup for the day was quite ironic; it was close to what he wore when well, he was doing his other job. The stylist handed him a long black coat, and an all-black outfit. Jiwon blinked when he saw himself in the mirror, resisting the urge to laugh emptily. And when his hair was slicked and combed back, Jiwon took a long look at himself. He admitted he looked good, but the irony was so uncanny as if fate was spitting in his face. _Hiding in plain sight,_ that phrase had been repeated to him like a broken record. Today, all the more, it was clear to him.

When he arrived at the airport, getting out his suitcase, he had nary a worry in his mind, because the things he really needed would be waiting for him in his room in Mexico, his compatriots handling those nitty gritty things for him.

He noticed the sound of camera shutters clicking fast, he had long grown accustomed to it. The idea of having fans both flattered and amused him. He took the time to smile at one or two, slipping into the skin of TV’s darling Eun Jiwon for a moment. And of course, they ate it all up, calling out to him cutely in high-pitched tones. After waving at them for a bit he walked into the terminal, the fans following at a polite distance with their cameras.

 

He took a seat at one of the benches, his long coat brushing the ground, as he waited for his fellow cast members to arrive. By some stroke of sheer luck, or perhaps extremely meticulous planning on the organization’s part, he would be filming a show in the exact same place his assignment was located. It made things both easy and complicated at the same time; but he did have help on the ground. His seniority in the industry helped too; he wouldn’t face as much scrutiny over where he was going, if he wanted to just head off somewhere.

He did have a couple of close shaves before, small stray drops of blood on his hands from particularly bloody skirmishes, but he would shrug it off as clumsy minor accidents. He felt a tinge of guilt over keeping Dohyung in the dark—Dohyung had been nothing but so nice to him all these years, but Dohyung had grown to be too important to him.

“Yo, Jiwonnie!” The familiar voice of Joonhyung boomed, and Jiwon grinned, standing up to greet his _hyungnim_ with a warm hug. Joonhyung sat down next to him, clapping him on the back. “Finally, a show together huh?.” Jiwon nodded, half smiling.

The other cast members shuffled in shortly after, the younger ones exchanging bows, the older ones whom he was closer to with warm handshakes. Hongchul clasped his hands. “What a group. This is going to be fun!”

“Alright, we’ll start the intro!” the director called out.

Jiwon looked directly at a camera, a knowing half smile creeping onto his face.

_Oh, if only they knew._

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from valerie broussard's "a little wicked"


End file.
